Leave Out All The Rest
by Kyria-Skotadi
Summary: A surprisingly fluffy yet angsty oneshot songfic about Harry and Draco and the Battle of Hogwarts. Songfic.


"LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST"

Draco X Harry Songfic

Summary: Songfic. Harry and Draco realized they were in love only weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts. But now, Harry is facing Voldemort alone, and Draco knows he will loose the only person he's ever loved…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K and the song belongs to Linkin Park.

**********

Draco was running faster then he ever had before. He had never had to run for his life, but he imagined it would feel like this. The terrible, overwhelming fear, the panic, the choking tears that blinded him but that he refused to let fall. Each breath burst painfully from his chest and his legs screamed as he tore across the uneven grounds of the Forbidden Forest.

But it wasn't himself he was terrified for.

It was Harry.

Most, if not all, of the people he knew would have laughed like crazy if he said that he was scared for Harry Potter. Of course, they didn't know. They didn't know that in one of their many fierce and angry fights, Draco had kissed Harry. It had been meant to punish, to shame. But to their shock, and horror, both had enjoyed the kiss. And the next one. It had only been a few weeks since that fateful day, but it hadn't taken them long to get over the fact that they had once been enemies.

What he had with Harry was special. Different. The boy he had hated so much wasn't the real Harry, after all. Just an illusion created by the Prophet and his father's sneering rants. The war had nothing to do with what was between them. Each boy, neither of whom had much love in their life to begin with, had discovered a startling, all-consuming, endless love that they hadn't expected but was none the less cherished. No one else knew about it, and they wanted to keep it that way. For now at least. They didn't want their relationship to be met with disgust and disbelief.

Now, however, everything was on the line. Draco knew he was so close to loosing everything that he and Harry had built over the past few weeks. If Harry faced Voldemort alone, he would die. He knew that, and he knew that Harry knew it too. But the idiotic Gryffindor always had to do the right thing, didn't he? What was best for the wizarding world and never what was best for himself.

Finally, Draco stumbled to a halt just outside a clearing, where a large fire danced menacingly. He pressed back into the circle of trees, trying to quiet his harsh, heavy breathing. Inside the clearing, Voldemort stood with several of his followers, including Draco's father. Harry was not there. He circled the clearing, and there was Harry, alone, facing the clearing with fierce, unafraid eyes and a bold tilt to his chin, clearly about to step through to face his death.

Draco's eyes latched onto Harry and he found he could not look away. He looked so beautiful, standing there with firelight flickering through the trees to bathe his face in gold. His long dark hair framed ivory skin, and his stunning green eyes shone like emeralds. He appeared thin, and small for his age, but every inch of him was muscled and strong, yet so soft… Draco noticed the trembling of Harry's fingers. It was very slight, and would go unnoticed by anyone who didn't know Harry very well. So he _was _afraid. Maybe Harry wasn't as eager to leave him as Draco had feared.

Draco stepped forward and grabbed Harry's hand, yanking him further away from the clearing and deeper into the trees.

"Draco?" Surprise filtered across Harry's expression, and he lifted one hand to press against Draco's cheek, as if he thought the other boy was merely an illusion.

Draco had wanted to be angry at Harry for trying to do this. He had wanted to yell and scream and rant. But when he spoke, his voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Harry, you can't do this. Please…. You can't do this."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, and he whispered, "I have to, Draco. You know how many people will die if I don't."

Draco's eyes were fierce. "I don't care about them!" His voice broke a little, because he knew Harry would not be the boy he loved if he could let so many die, but he still could not stand the pain that raged inside him. "I don't care." He repeated, "I love you. Please…"

Harry stepped forward and wrapped Draco in his arms, pulling him close until his cheek rested on the taller boy's chest. Harry began to sing, quietly, into Draco's ear.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scaredBut no one would listenCause no one else caredAfter my dreamingI woke with this fearWhat am I leavingWhen I'm done hereSo if you're asking meI want you to knowWhen my time comes Forget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedAnd don't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest_

Draco made a choked sound, blinking rapidly to clear his misty eyes to he could keep Harry's beloved face in sight.

_Don't be afraidI've taken my beatingI've shared what I madeI'm strong on the surface Not all the way throughI've never been perfectBut neither have you_

Harry smiled weakly, and kissed Draco gently when the boy leaned closer over him.

_So if you're asking meI want you to knowWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the restForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you areWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest…ForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myself…_

Both boys were crying quietly, but after a moment Harry set Draco gently away from him, and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry Draco."

Without waiting another moment, Harry spun away and burst into the clearing.

*****

As he realized what was happening, Draco scrambled towards the clearing. Before he even reached the edge of the trees, he heard a shout of _Crucio_, and in his mind he cried out against the inevitable. Voldemort and his followers were standing, laughing, over Harry's crumbled, writhing form. The raven haired boy did not scream, but Draco could only imagine the pain he had to be going through… Voldemort smiled happily at the form on the ground, then turned to his followers.

"Go. Tell all that Harry Potter is dead. Leave him to me, you can have the rest."

With smirks and malicious grins, the Death Eaters faded back into the trees and made their way towards the castle, one passing right by where Draco was hidden.

Draco realized, as he stared out at the clearing, that Harry was not even trying to fight back. He believed, with all his heart, that this was the only way to kill the Voldemort. And Draco knew that was true. He knew that Harry's death was the only way to save hundreds, even thousands, of innocents. But he hated it. Why did it have to be Harry? _His _Harry?

Common sense could not win over the fierce fear and love that Draco felt. With no hesitation, he charged free of the trees and moved to stand protectively over Harry's now-limp body. Draco pointed his wand straight at Voldemort.

After a moment, Voldemort began to laugh. There was not even the slightest concern in his eyes, only cold, dark humor. Draco glanced down at Harry, and saw two glazed green eyes staring up at him.

"Draco… no…."

Draco turned his back. He could not look at Harry, couldn't listen to him. He just had to keep him alive.

Smirking, Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco and shouted,

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

At the same time, Harry's weak fingers had managed to find his wand as well. He pointed it at Draco and shouted,

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Draco shot into the air, the spell shooting just under him to smack straight into Harry, who had risen shakily to his feet. Harry and Draco crumpled to the ground at the same time as Harry was hit and his spell on Draco broke.

"No!" Draco shouted, and he was only vaguely aware of Voldemort's shriek of glee. Harry….

"Well, this was fun." Voldemort hissed, his mad red eyes glinting with laughter. "But I have other things to attend to. Now that the wizarding world is… unguarded, there is no longer anything to stop me. Not even traitors such as yourself. I'll tell your father of your disobedience, Draco. I shall let him choose your punishment."

Draco knew perfectly well what that punishment would be. His father - cold and uncaring - had more then once threatened him with death if he did not do as he was bid. But he couldn't think about that now. Didn't _care _about that now.

Voldemort strode off into the trees towards the castle after his followers, his triumphant smirk sending red hot fury through Draco and making him shake with pure hatred. He shoved it aside for the moment, however, and turned to Harry.

Draco bent down over Harry's still form, and lifted him slightly so that the dark head rested in his lap. Suddenly, to his disbelief, Harry's eyes fluttered weakly open.

"Harry…" He breathed, "You're… alright?"

Harry gave a small, humorless laugh and whispered, "No… the scar."

Draco looked at Harry's scar and saw that it was fading, ever so slowly. The scar had… absorbed the spell? The same spell that had given Harry that scar was now taking it away, and Draco knew that once the scar was completely gone, Harry would be dead. Tears filled his eyes, and one fell onto Harry's cheek.

Harry's hand reached up and lightly brushed away Draco's tears. "I'm… glad I loved you." He whispered, and Draco knew what he meant. Harry would not die his enemy, but the boy he loved.

Draco rocked Harry slowly back and forth and stroked his hair. He had failed to save Harry's life, but he would be damned if Harry would die frightened and alone.

He bent his head to his chest, tears coming hard and fast and rolling hot trails over pale cheeks, his strong arms wrapped around the boy on his lap. Harry was clinging to him, his breathing getting shallower as the scar faded further.

"I love you Harry." He whispered, kissing him one last time.

"I love you too, Draco. Thank you… for everything."

Finally, the last of the scar faded from view, and Draco was truly alone, the coldness of the woods pressing in on him. He leaned forward to whisper in the dead boy's ear,

"I will find the snake and kill her Harry. Voldemort will die. I _swear, _your death will not be in vain. And everyone will remember you for the hero you were. But… I will always remember you for the boy you were. I'll see you on the other side, Harry."

Even as Draco rose and moved through the woods towards the castle, he knew he would not survive the night. And that was okay. Because he and Harry would be together again.

And this time, nothing would keep them apart.

*******

The End.

Please review!


End file.
